Natal e Solidão
by YumeSangai
Summary: Kakashi se perde em uma lembrança envolvendo seu falecido amigo ObitoNA: Não é yaoi!


Natal, tempo de recordar, brincar, aprender e viver coisas novas, nesse dia frio e com neve caindo, Hatake Kakashi estava parado em frente à pedra que homenageava os grandes heróis de Konoha, estava ali lendo novamente o nome de seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Obito.

Uma sensação estranha lhe invadiu o corpo o deixou enjoado, Kakashi tirou a máscara que tampava sua boca e soprou o ar gelado,logo em seguida retirou a faixa de Konoha e sentou ao lado da pedra.

"_Você não deve correr" Diz uma garota de cabelo curto e de cor castanho escuro, o garoto mais a frente de cabelos rebeldes e negros mostrava a língua para ela, a menina se mostrou furiosa com a falta de atenção dele._

"_Obito, tome cuidado, eu já falei!" Gritou ela cruzando os braços, novamente ele mostrou a língua, mas assim que se virou para frente bateu com a cara em um bambu, ela correu para ajudá-lo._

"_Obito, eu avisei pra tomar cuidado" Ele deu um sorriso sem graça e se levantou, um jovem de cabelo prata vinha logo atrás, com uma expressão de poucos amigos._

"_Porque os dois não fazem menos baralho? Não há motivo para tanta baderna". Diz Kakashi olhando de um para o outro, porém ficando mais tempo em Obito, o que incomodou o garoto._

"_Ei, o que você tem contra mim, Kakashi? Não fique pegando no meu pé, ao contrário de você, eu sei me divertir!" Disse ele elevando os punhos ao ar e rodando os bambuzais._

"_Ao contrário de você eu sei me comportar" Diz Kakashi parado e olhando ruidosamente para ele, Rin olhava de um para o outro sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, Obito ignorou e baixou a mascara que estava na cabeça, o garoto tirou do bolso da bermuda um par de luvas e rapidamente o colocou._

"_Obito o que vai fazer?" Pergunta Rin colocando o capuz, ela usava um belo casaco branco, tão branco quanto a neve, as bordas mais peludas tinham um tom esverdeado._

"_Sabe..." Diz Obito apanhando um pouco de neve e fazendo uma pequena bola, e caminhando até Rin que começou a recuar, mas o garoto piscou os olhos para ela, assim que Obito mirou Rin se jogou para o lado, e em cheio acertou em Kakashi._

"_Acha isso muito engraçado não é?" Pergunta Kakashi sacudindo os cabelos e jogando a neve longe de seus fios congelados, ele fecha o casaco até o pescoço e depois o envolve com um cachecol marrom, e assim como Obito apanha um pouco de neve._

"_Já que você insiste nessa infantilidade, eu lhe devolvo" Diz jogando a bola, mas Obito desvia e começa a rir de Kakashi, mas a bola de neve acerta na parte superior de um galho, despencado a neve das folhagens em cima de Obito._

"_Acho que agora você aprende" Diz Kakashi voltando para o lugar onde estava, Rin começa a cavar e tentar achar o amigo que estava soterrado._

"_Vocês só me dão trabalho" Diz o sensei, um homem alto e de cabelos rebeldes e loiros, ele deu uma xícara de chocolate quente a Obito, o garoto estava enrolado em um cobertor macio e quentinho, Rin dormia em um sofá, e Kakashi estava na varanda da pequena casa._

"_Obrigado sensei, oyasumi" Diz Obito vendo o sensei sair do cômodo, ele deixa a xícara vazia sobre a mesa e joga o cobertor sobre Rin e vai até a varanda._

"_Você ao menos deveria se desculpar, quase que me mata de frio" Resmunga cruzando os braços, Kakashi olha para o companheiro, mas sem se virar por completo._

"_Não já motivos para isso, você estava de criancice"._

"_E jogar aquela bola no galho também foi"_

_Os dois ficam em silêncio por um longo tempo._

"_Até a nossa próxima missão, eu espero que você tenha decorado o regulamento" Diz Kakashi saindo da varanda, Obito começa a andar atrás dele._

"_Eu sei o regulamente não venha com essa"._

"_Então não faça nenhuma bobagem" Diz o encarando e depois indo para um dos quartos._

"_Você vai ficar surpreso..." Diz colocando a mão sobre um dos olhos e indo deitar também, Kakashi que estava no corredor ao lado sala, assim que escutou a porta do quarto dele se fechar, também foi dormir._

Kakashi se levantou, e olhou para trás, teve quase certeza de ter visto a última lembrança, uma das mais divertidas, não caia mais neve, o tempo estava para esquentar, mas ainda sim os casacos eram necessários.

Um boneco de neve fora montado ao lado de uma árvore, um pequeno campo de batalha fora formado e a munição estava empilhada ao lado de um monte de neve.

Obito arremessava em Yondaime, que ria tanto que não conseguia se desviar, e mais a frente, Rin entregava um pequeno presente embrulhado com um papel vermelho e uma fita roxa, Kakashi segurava o presente com uma mão, pois na outra estava uma bola de neve pronto para tacar em Obito assim que ele se distraísse.

"Obito?" Perguntou Kakashi se aproximando, mas assim que deu o primeiro passo a imagem se desfez, ele olhou para trás com a sensação de que algo vinha em sua direção, uma bola de neve o acertara.

"Kakashi-sensei está distraído hoje" Diz uma voz que ele não pode reconhecer, olhou mais pra frente e quase levou um susto, Naruto tacava bolas de neve em Sasuke, que para acabar com Naruto acertava no galho, e Sakura não sabia o que fazer.

"Parece que não estou sozinho essa noite" Diz Kakashi com um sorriso e coloca a mascara novamente e depois põem a faixa e vai no mesmo jeito sorridente por baixo da mascara até seus alunos.

E sobre os olhos de outra pessoa, a cena se repetiu.


End file.
